Talk To Me
by sockospice
Summary: There was something off about John. It would take Randy to find out what it was. PWP slash with a dose of angst. Centon


Title: Talk To Me

Rating: M for sex and cursing

Content: slash, sex, swearing, angst

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Distribution: LJ, , anywhere else ask first

Summary: There was something off about John...

"Get your hot arse in here," Randy stopped in his tracks and raised his eyebrows, spinning round with an intrigued look on his face. Cena wasn't usually so public in his demands. He looked around, noting that the corridor was empty, and sauntered back towards the man who stood in the locker room doorway, hands on denim clad hips.

"Someone's in a demanding mood today," he drawled, smirk growing at John's ansty behaviour as the man more or less dragged him into the locker room and snapped the lock shut behind them. Randy found himself pressed up against the door in a flash as John pressed himself against the taller man, kissing him as if the end of the world was nigh.

"Need you," John whispered, pressing his lips to Randy's neck, his jawline, his cheek, anywhere just to maintain the contact.

Randy stilled, there was something off about John's voice. He was always attentive, always vocal, always demanding, and most people wouldn't have noticed anything different, but Randy knew John better than he knew himself. There was something not right.

John pretended not to notice that Randy had noticed there was something wrong, and continued with kissing him, pressing his groin against Randy's and growling as he felt his hardness grow against him, pushing into his thigh. "Touch me."

Randy knew for sure something was wrong now, but did what he was asked, turning the tables and pushing John against the wall, one hand stroking his cheek, the other undoing John's pants with practised ease, easing the button of the jeans slowly open and unzipping the fly with a deliberate brush against the white cotton briefs underneath. Randy couldn't help but smirk as John pushed himself forward, seeking that contact again. "You like that?" He didn't stop for an answer and swiftly pulled the underwear down too, his hand rubbing against John's cock before gripping it and moving his hand up and down the length, feeling it grow harder in his hand.

"Please," John's moan was almost desperate, and set Randy back on guard. He slowed his pace on John's cock and his free hand stroked his cheek firmly, seeking eye contact with the man who was coming undone in front of him. John's eyes fluttered open, catching that piercing gaze that questioned whether this was what he truly needed right now. His hands on Randy's neck, he pulled him forward for another kiss, the physical contact the only way he had of conveying his feelings at that moment.

Knowing what his partner needed, Randy fell to his knees. He took a moment to inhale the musky scent of his partner's arousal, tongue flicking out to lick the pearl of pre-cum that had formed at the tip. John groaned, hips involuntarily thrusting forward, wanting more of the talented tongue and the hot wet heat that his lover's mouth promised. Usually Randy would tease, would hold Cena's hips still while he licked and nuzzled, but he knew that this needed to be intense and quick. In one swift movement he enveloped John's cock with his mouth, swallowing around the thick organ, tongue rubbing and caressing the pulsing vein underneath.

"Jesus fuck," John gasped, his head rolling back against the wall, hands on Randy's shoulders, clutching so tightly at him he knew he must be leaving marks. Randy seemed unperturbed, as if he knew exactly what John wanted and more importantly why he needed it.

Randy smiled around John's cock as he heard the muttered curse that fell from his lips, and continued his ministrations. John's hands felt hot and desperate against his shoulders and Randy felt as if his own cock was about to explode, even without a single touch. He adjusted his posture slightly and unzipped his own jeans, his hand pushing the denim down far enough to free his cock and allow himself to continue sucking John off and bring himself the ultimate pleasure.

John's grip on Randy's shoulder's tightened and his breath caught in his throat, and that was all the warning he could give Randy before his orgasm hit, his cum hitting the back of Randy's throat as the younger man swallowed as much as he could, licking at John's cock to ensure he didn't spill a drop. Finally he sat back and frantically worked his own cock until with a muffled cry he spilled his own seed onto the floor in front of him.

John's knees were weak but he held himself up against the wall, slowly catching his breath. He kept his eyes closed, only reacting when he heard Randy stand up, zipping up his jeans as he did so, and then felt his large hands caress his cheeks and tasted his own essence on Randy's lips as the younger man kissed him. He only opened his eyes when Randy pulled away, forcing a smile as the Viper continued to stroke his face, concern in his eyes.

"Talk to me." It wasn't an order, and it wasn't said with malice. It was a gentle request from the only person that John knew would demand, or judge. John nodded, sadly, leaning down to pull up his briefs and jeans. Randy didn't move. He just stood in front of John, his hands fell to his sides, not knowing how much physical contact John wanted or needed.

John straightened back up and sighed, forcing a smile to reassure the younger man. He closed his eyes again and began to speak. "He called me." He felt Randy tense, feeling the anger and hatred running through his veins. Even after a year the spectre of Ken Kennedy loomed large and painful over their relationship. "I know it's ridiculous but he freaked me out."

"What did he say?" Randy's voice was closed and guarded, and he concentrated on his hands which were massaging slow circles on John's shoulders, trying to calm the older man, and himself.

"That he'd heard rumours about us. About you."

"What rumours?" Randy's hands squeezed John's shoulders a little tighter and John winced, although he knew that the younger man barely realised what he was doing.

"You and Cody," John sighed as Randy's arms fell to his sides. "I know. I know it's stupid. But it just reminded me of all the shit I believed before and I felt so fucking guilty and it just freaked me out and..."

"Shhhh," Randy cut him off with a kiss, but then pulled back with a serious look on his face. "Did you feel guilty for what happened before or because you believed him?"

"Of course I felt guilty for what happened before," John pulled away and walked to the other side of the room, his back to Randy. "I slept with him because I believed his bullshit about you and Ted. And then when he said he'd heard you were with Cody I freaked, because there was a tiny little part of me that wondered if it was true. And you deserve better than a partner who doubts you on the say so of an asshole like him."

"Fuck what he said, do you think I slept with Codes?" Anger was rising in Randy's voice and John flinched at the pain behind the words.

"No," John answered a little too quickly, turning round to face his lover, "look, I don't know. I wouldn't blame you if you did." At the look of incredulity on Randy's face he continued, "I haven't exactly been stellar boyfriend material recently have I? And Cody's young, good looking, fun..." He sighed, sitting down and putting his head in his hands, "you deserve better than me."

The sadness in his lover's demeanour drained the anger from Randy and he slowly walked over to John, kneeling in front of him.

"I have never cheated on you John. I don't want Cody. I don't care that he's younger than you. He's also more annoying than you, and I never thought that was possible," John looked up and a smile flashed across his face, "and you and me have fun in ways that Cody could never even imagine, he'd be crying and running to Teddy within five minutes, whereas you give me everything I need and more,." Randy winked and John couldn't help but sit back and smile.

"I'm sorry."

Randy cut off the apology with a kiss. "Don't worry about it. I understand that you're insecure about us and I haven't exactly helped in the past, but we're getting there aren't we? And anyway, I'm never going to complain about locker room sex, am I?"

"No, that's true. You'll complain about every single other thing, but never about sex."

"Fuck you," Randy laughed.

"Good idea. Let's get back to the hotel, we've got a few hours before the show this evening, may as well make the most of it."

John was coming back to his usual cheerful self and for that Randy was extremely grateful. However he was also planning a few choice phone calls for later on that day. He knew that he needed to send a message to the former WWE superstar who had nearly destroyed his relationship. And that message would ensure that Ken never tried to mess with John's emotions again.


End file.
